


Hey, Angel Eyes

by DancingAndTheDreaming



Series: Accidental Inhumans AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Inhumans AU, Afterlife Colony (Marvel), Baby!Daisy, Bicycle built for two, Daisy is a Coulson, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, I just don't know what it really is yet, I promise there's a plot, Inhumans - Freeform, Melinda May is a good mom, Nick Fury likes cats, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Phil and Melinda adopt Daisy, Team as Family, Terrigen Crystals (Marvel), Terrigenesis (Marvel), protective dad Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAndTheDreaming/pseuds/DancingAndTheDreaming
Summary: Phil and Melinda tie the knot. They don't plan on leaving SHIELD, but settling is kind of a nice idea. Then there's some weird attack in China an 084 turns their new life upside down in the best possible way.





	Hey, Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still suffering after Endgame, I humbly offer you Philinda fluff and family feels.

“Hey, Angel Eyes.”

The nickname really fit the baby girl. She’d been found in China, wrapped in the arms of a dead mother. The baby was the 084 that changed Phil and Melinda Coulson’s lives forever. Every agent had one, even Peggy Carter herself. No one knew what the obelisk did, and she was convinced it was better things stay that way since Hydra was so determined to get its filthy claws on it again.

Phil couldn’t leave her there, with SHIELD, to be dumped into foster care and kept out of a stable environment. Melinda didn’t fight him on it, and since they themselves worked for SHIELD bringing her home wasn’t as hard as it could’ve been.

The agents who recovered their little girl also found the necklace on her; it was a traditional gift, usually made by the mother, a talisman to ward off evil. On it was written one word in perfect, orderly English: “Daisy.” Melinda liked the name, and it stuck despite Phil trying to convince her that “Skye” sounded so much cooler. Daisy got her new mama’s maiden name as a middle name, and thus became Daisy May Coulson. The little family just fit.

From her crib, Daisy stared up at her new daddy, half smiling, mostly studying, always reaching for him. When they’d first brought her home, Phil had hardly set her down. She fussed if he let anyone but Melinda hold her, and wailed if he tried to let her sleep alone. She’d been with them for a little over three months, and was not a little more comfortable on her own at night, but it was the same every time: she’d wake up, cry until daddy or mommy came, and hold out her arms until they finally picked her up. Her daddy would give her a bottle and snuggle her, softly singing Bicycle Built For Two. Her name was Daisy, after all. Mommy was usually silent, but something about her eyes calmed her baby no matter what. Maybe it was because her biological mother was also Chinese. It didn’t matter, as long as Daisy was safe and happy.

When Daisy was just over six months old her parents took her New York to meet some friends. The Director stared and nodded, silently approving of the new addition (even though he secretly still thought a kitten would’ve been just as good). The Coulsons were really in town to meet with Tony.

Tony had proposed to Virginia just a week after Daisy had been formally adopted. Virginia, who had been nicknamed “Pepper” because of an unfortunate incident involving Happy Hogan and her cat-like self defense reflexes, had accepted. Even with all the wedding planning and the business mumbo jumbo Tony still insisted on meeting the new-ish addition, so Phil talked Melinda into making the trip from their semi-permanent home in LA all the way up to the Big Apple.

Okay, so maybe holding a baby wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

Yeah, he wanted to meet the kid, but hold her? Then Pepper asked if he wanted to see Daisy for a second while she showed Melinda her dress and- well, you don’t say no to Pepper Potts. So genius billionaire ex-playboy philanthropist Anthony Edward Stark found himself holding Daisy May, who was happy to stare at him for a good long while. Before he could awkwardly ask Phil if that’s all the kid does Daisy have him a crooked gummy smile and put one tiny hand against his chin. Evidently she approves of her new uncle. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t melt his heart a little.

Okay, so maybe he liked kids, but if anyone asked if he got her to sleep by singing one of his mom’s old Italian lullabies he’d deny it. He had an image. (That still doesn’t change the solid fact that both Pep and Melinda have a recording.)

And so Daisy May “Angel Eyes” Coulson was brought into the world of agents and heroes. She didn’t know that she would later become one. What mattered then was that she was safe and loved and protected and happy. She had a mother would would fight and bleed for her, a father that would give his life. Uncle Tony and her new Auntie Pep loved her too. Beauty for ashes, and all that. Already she was surrounded by something so much better than just a team; she had a family.

In another universe, Daisy Johnson was tucked away in a foster home. She had nothing and no one.

In this universe, she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Pepper are engaged, and their Iron Baby (Babies?) is going to show up in a chapter or two. Buckle up.
> 
> Sorry this is so short!! I'm mostly just world-building right now!!


End file.
